


Militat omnis amans

by sgnap97



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foscari, Francesco - Freeform, Francesco Pazzi, Francesco de' Pazzi - Freeform, I Medici - Freeform, Medici - Freeform, Novella, Novella Foscari - Freeform, Pazzi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgnap97/pseuds/sgnap97
Summary: «Cosa e', una freccia di Cupido?»«Sì, mi ha mancato. Credo.»Con quell'enorme arco di legno tra le mani piccole, la scena era alquanto comica. Non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse avere la forza di tendere la corda incoccare la freccia e scoccare. Quando la freccia si conficcò nel pesante portone di legno la sua espressione fu di ammirazione, quando avrebbe dovuto temere per la propria vita visto l'incontrollabilità della figura che aveva davanti.Francesco Pazzi x Novella Foscari (dall'episodio 4: “Il prezzo del sangue”)





	Militat omnis amans

_I Medici – Masters of Florence_  
_Francesco Pazzi x Novella Foscari (dall'episodio 4: “Il prezzo del sangue”)_  
_a sgnap97 fanfiction_

 

* * *

 

« _Militat omnis amans, et habet sua castra Cupido_.» (Ovidio, Amores I, 9, 1)

  
  
« _Cosa e', una freccia di Cupido?_ »

« _Sì, mi ha mancato._ »

 

Per quanto fosse felice del vedere la gioia nel volto di suo fratello, le feste non potevano proprio dirsi il suo ambiente naturale. Guglielmo sembrava finalmente aver potuto coronare la gioia della sua vita, poteva smettere di nascondersi, baciare e lasciarsi baciare dalla donna della sua vita senza che nessuno mettesse più in mezzo la rivalità secolare delle loro famiglie. Era felice, davvero. Forse poteva dirsi davvero libero adesso.  
Una parte di lui lo invidiava, come è naturale che qualunque fratello possa fare; eppure l'altra, quella prevalente, si limitava ad ammirare con gioia e fierezza il proprio fratello minore che si realizza e si fa uomo. Non poteva non ammettere di essere stato sorpreso da lui quando aveva deciso di opporsi a suo zio. Non riteneva che qualcuno, in primo luogo proprio Guglielmo, potesse avere la forza di ribellarsi ad un uomo come Jacopo. Si era chiesto se l'amore potesse essere un motore davvero così forte, aveva guardato a Bianca de' Medici come una manipolatrice, un'influenza dei Medici nella sua stessa famiglia, una donna scaltra che con la sua bellezza aveva corrotto la mente di suo fratello. Non riusciva a vedere in quella ragazzina che non riusciva nemmeno a trattenere le lacrime la malizia di cui l'aveva accusata. Con il viso rosso dalle lacrime di gioia, Bianca sembrava solo una ragazzina che coronava il sogno di sposarsi con il grande amore.  
Quando le musiche cominciarono, Francesco non si unì agli altri per le danze. Non che qualcuno avrebbe notato la sua assenza, Guglielmo era così preso dalla moglie e dal vino che a malapena riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dalla sua donna. Degli altri non gli importava, alla fine non era mai stato un tipo socievole: era Lorenzo che era a suo agio nelle feste, con la gente, non lui, che si era sentito fuori luogo anche quando suo zio aveva avuto la bella idea di inserirlo tra i priori. Preferiva starsene defilato, ammirare gli altri e coglierne i tratti come un osservatore esterno nascosto ed imparziale. Con il calice di vino in mano guardava interessato e divertito le danze, i vestiti pieni di colori accesi delle donne e le eleganti tuniche dei messeri. Lucrezia Donati Ardinghelli attirava su di sè l'attenzione degli uomini con la sola sua presenza, i capelli neri e l'abito elegante e raffinato. Ballava come se non avesse fatto altro nella vita, come se vi fosse stata educata fin dalla nascita. Lorenzo le ballava al fianco, talmente preso da lei da non accorgersi nemmeno di stare trascurando la moglie, in disparte.  
Gli venne quasi da ridere per tanta sfrontatezza di fronte ai pettegolezzi che sarebbero esplosi dopo una tale scena. Conosceva Lorenzo e sapeva che non se ne sarebbe curato, eppure uomini come suo zio avrebbero pagato oro per occasioni come quella.  
Di colpo, un rumore metallico attiro' la sua attenzione verso una delle tante sale limitrofe di palazzo Medici. Probabilmente nessuno nella sala, intenti com'erano a seguire il tempo della musica si sarebbe accorto di tale rumore. A seguito un altro, e un altro ancora, come se una delle armature esposte si fosse disfatta al suolo. Dovette trattenere le risate quando vide una ragazza che si arrabattava in tutti i modi per cercare di rimettere ogni cosa al proprio posto prima che qualcuno potesse notarla. Issata in punta di piedi, con l'elmo in mano cercando di riposizionarlo, le sarebbe bastato perdere l'equilibrio per far cadere tutto. Fu combattuto tra l'idea di rimanere in disparte, godendosi di quello spettacolo inaspettato attendendo il disastro che ne sarebbe derivato, o se farsi avanti, aiutarla. Le prese l'elmo dalle mani trattenendo le risate, riponendolo al suo posto con facilità.  
La ragazza se ne stava in silenzio, impacciata, confusa. «Mi dispiace, sono sempre tanto maldestra.» Azzardò, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo. I lunghi riccioli rossi le coprivano il viso sottile, gli occhi azzurri. Non l'aveva mai vista a Firenze, questo era sicuro. Era certo che un viso nel genere non sarebbe riuscito a scordarlo, e dei capelli così non potevano passare inosservati.  
«No, non hai bisogno di scusarti.» in fondo, stava distruggendo l'intero armamentario dei suoi rivali. «Chi sei?»  
Lei si lisciò le pieghe del vestito, sorridendo timidamente. «Un'amica di Bianca.»  
Fu quasi deluso che una donna del genere frequentasse proprio i suoi rivali, eppure non poteva non dirsi interessato. C'era qualcosa nel suo modo di parlare che non la legava a Firenze.  
«E tu?» Si stupì della naturale confidenza che aveva nel parlargli.  
«Il fratello dello sposo.» Si rese conto troppo tardi che con quella semplice affermazione aveva detto di sé molto più di ciò che conosceva di lei, eppure non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dai suoi movimenti. Non riusciva a stare ferma, a non interessarsi e toccare ogni oggetto nella stanza come preda della curiosità morbosa dei bambini. «Dovresti essere a festeggiare con lui, non qui.» Aveva ragione, ma al momento ringraziava Dio solo per il fatto di averlo portato a questa stanza.  
Le sorrise. «Prendere moglie è un gioco pericoloso: puoi accettare di favorire gli interessi della tua famiglia sposando un'estranea.» Era certo che avrebbe solo dovuto aspettare prima che Jacopo si decidesse ad imporgli una donna per il bene dei Pazzi. «O sposare la donna che ami e rischiare l'onore della tua famiglia.» Guglielmo aveva avuto una fortuna rara nell'intraprendere quel tipo di strada. «Per quanto mi riguarda, preferisco rimanere fuori dal gioco.» Non aveva mai pensato al matrimonio. Non che non lo ritenesse importante, ma lo vedeva più come un passo naturale e necessario nell'ascesa e nella conferma del proprio stato sociale: scegliere una donna era un lusso che nessun uomo che volesse mantenere una posizione poteva permettersi, che fosse un Medici, che fosse un Pazzi.  
Lei gli sorrise. «In quanto donna, io non ho altra scelta che giocare.» Lo disse curiosando tra le varie armi e oggetti nella stanza. Tocchignava ogni cosa, senza curarsi del rischio di tagliarsi o di far cadere. Quando prese l'arco gli venne da ridere. «Ma che genere di sposa sarò alla fine?»  
Conoscendola, i Medici avrebbero dovuto pensare di riporre nell'armeria le armi per non rischiare che la smania di quella ragazza potesse causare seri danni al matrimonio. «Fa attenzione con quell'affare», lo disse ridendo, perché con quell'enorme arco di legno tra le mani piccole, la scena era alquanto comica.  
«Sarò un pericolo per me stessa o magari per qualcuno che ancora non conosco?»  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse avere la forza di tendere la corda incoccare la freccia e scoccare. «Molto divertente.» Quando la freccia si conficcò nel pesante portone di legno la sua espressione fu di ammirazione, quando avrebbe dovuto temere per la propria vita visto l'incontrollabilità della figura che aveva davanti.  
Avrebbe voluto complimentarsi, ma il sorriso della ragazza, da fiero ed orgoglioso si dissolse in uno sguardo colpevole non appena presero a chiamarla. «Novella!»  
Si guardò attorno, quasi rischiò di fare crollare almeno un'altra armatura nel cercare di rimettere a posto l'arco.  
Quando l'uomo che la cercava entrò nella stanza gli sembrò naturale porsi di fronte alla freccia, celarla al suo sguardo evitandole spiacevoli spiegazioni.  
_Novella._  
Almeno era a conoscenza del suo nome.  
Staccò la freccia, la tenne in mano quasi come se avesse il potere di riportarla lì, nella stanza. La seguì con lo sguardo trattenendosi dal correre infantilmente da lei per chiederle di ballare.  
«E' una freccia di Cupido?» Gli aveva chiesto Lorenzo, divertito da quella freccia cosi' insolita stretta nelle sue mani.  
Gli venne da ridere perchè metafora o meno, era proprio così. «Si, mi ha mancato.» Se la rigirò tra le mani, deluso. «O almeno credo.» Lo borbottò quasi, ma era certo che Lorenzo lo avesse udito, che ne stesse ridendo. Aveva cominciato a parlare di affari, di banche, di alleanze, tutto troppo importante perchè potesse prestargli l'attenzione di cui aveva bisogno. Che cosa gli stava prendendo? Aveva già avuto delle donne in passato, non era più un ragazzino e tanto meno era cosi' illuso nell'amore come suo fratello. Eppure... Era certo che quella freccia non era stata poi cosi' lontana dal colpirlo.  
La ricercò nella folla, non era difficile non notarla. Ballava e sembrava a suo agio almeno quanto lo era con un arco in mano. Gli rivolse il sorriso furbo, ma gentile non appena le si avvicinò per chiederlo di ballare. Al suo fianco, le sue parole sembravano tese come frecce pronte a scoccare. «Credevo che tu non festeggiassi.»  
Francesco sorrise, timidamente. Le prese la mano, lei si inchinò e piroettò di fronte a lui. «Ho cambiato idea.»  
Ricambiò il sorriso e in quel momento fu certo che se mai nella sua vita avrebbe avuto la fortuna di poter decidere una donna con cui vivere, sarebbe stata proprio lei.  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi tornata con una fic non su Star Wars - strano eh?!  
> Parliamo un attimo dell'orribile dipendenza che questa serie mi ha creato, colpa della freccia di Cupido che ha colpito me a causa del bello e tenebroso Francesco Pazzi? Probabilmente sì. 
> 
> Comunque, per quanto shippi all'inverosimile Francesco e Lorenzo ammetto che il mio cuoricino si sia riempito di tenerezza quando sullo schermo è comparsa Novella e quando è partita tutta questa storyline. Questa fic è nata così, rivedendo per la quarta volta gli episodi della serie e dalla noia di una lezione di Filosofia della Storia. 
> 
> Fatemi sapere se vi piace,  
> vi prometto che presto avrete nuovamente mie notizie.  
> \- sgnap


End file.
